


waiting

by asmaanixx



Category: Ishq Mein Marjawan 2
Genre: Confessions, Episode 81, F/M, First Kiss, Minor Injuries, Sexual Tension, back massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: Vansh has never been more eager to come back home than in the two days he has been away from Riddhima.
Relationships: Riddhima/Vansh Raisinghania
Kudos: 3





	waiting

In his line of work, Vansh has had reason to be away from home on multiple occasions. Sometimes it was for merely a day’s visit to the nearby city while other times he has been gone for months to foreign countries. But for all those visits, he has never been more eager to arrive home than now. His heart had never thumped so anxiously with the desire to see someone before. Nor had he ever gone out of his way to select a freshly cut bouquet of red roses just so that a beautiful smile could be elicited.

Vansh looked out the window at all the vehicles that passed him by.

These past two days had made him yearn for his wife like never before.

* * *

When Vansh arrived at the threshold of his mansion, he had hoped to find his wife’s shining eyes greeting him after days’ of absence. Maybe a soft red blush coating her cute cheeks, and lowered lashes so that he couldn’t read what her heart was trying to convey. What he didn’t expect was to see her roll down the stairs and have her screams ring throughout the mansion.

“RIDDHIMA!” His roaring scream shook the members of the household.

The bouquet of roses fell to the ground and Vansh’s legs were propelled towards his wife who was tumbling down. He threw his hand out to block her head from hitting the marbled pillar. Though he had reached her within seconds, it didn’t seem fast enough for him. She had still rolled down and possibly even injured herself.

Vansh crouched down before her and with gentle hands tried to lift her up. She hissed at his touch and winced when she tried to move.

Vansh looked atop the staircase and saw his step-mom staring down at them. Pale in color, and terror in her eyes, she gulped. Vansh clenched his jaw, fury clouding his mind.

His wife’s jingling jewelry as she tried to sit up attracted his attention.

“Riddhima, tu teekh toh hai?” Daadi asked, running over to her in panic.

“Bhai, Bhabhi ko sar par chot toh nahi lagi?” The wheelchair squeaked as Siya rolled over to them.

“Riddhima,” Vansh placed his warm hand on her soft cheek, “sar par chot toh nahi lagi?”

Riddhima shook her head.

“Humein hospital lekar jaana chahiye.” Siya suggested. “X-rays karva lo just to be sure.”

“Nahi Siya, I’m fine.” Riddhima smiled to dispel her sister-in-law’s worries but no one bought it.

Vansh slid his hands underneath her petite body and lifted her in a single swoop.

“Vansh!” Her cheeks rouged in embarrassment.

“Siya sahi keh rahi hai. We’re taking you to the hospital.” He spoke in firm words.

Gulping, she rested her tender hands around him and lowered her eyes in obedience. As Vansh carried her out of the house, he was reminded of the last time he had scooped her up in his arms and had rushed her to the hospital. This was starting to become a habit that he didn’t like.

* * *

They had remained in the hospital for a better part of the day. Though Riddhima had kept insisting she was okay, Vansh proved to be the more adamant one. As per his instructions, her entire body was given a thorough examination. The x-ray results proved to be in Riddhima’s favor as no major injuries had occurred. Save for some bruising, aches, and pains, there was nothing too serious to be concerned about. Still, if the pain persists or increases in severity, she was recommended to book an appointment with a physical therapist or to return to the hospital for another check up. The former recommendation had made Vansh smile.

As they were heading home, Vansh had jokingly asked her, “So Dr. Riddhima, know of any good physical therapists I can contact?”

Riddhima had rolled her eyes at him but he saw the smile she had been trying to hide behind her hand.

* * *

Daadi and Siya had been delighted to know Riddhima was alright. Funny enough, Siya had taken on the role of being Riddhima’s doctor and began citing a list of things she should do for a fast recovery. Vansh was surprised to see that her proposed plan was pretty spot on. He wondered if the countless hours Riddhima had been spending with her had finally paid off. Whatever the reasoning was, he was happy to know that someone was looking out for his wife with so much love and concern in their heart. 

Daadi, who may not be too well versed in the medical science department, had offered her own assistance in the form of ‘desi nuskhe’. A small ceramic bowl of mustard oil had been placed in his hand and was instructed to apply it to Riddhima’s back. As Vansh had walked to his room, his cheeks had grown warm with the image of having his wife naked before him.

He locked the door behind him and went around the room to do the same to the windows. Curtains were drawn and Riddhima had gently closed the cupboard doors with the intention of going into the bathroom.

“Kahan jaa rahi ho?” He asked.

Riddhima slightly jumped at his unexpected question. “Nahane.”

“Don’t go right now.” He told her.

Riddhima took a step away from the bathroom. “Why not?”

Vansh looked away, clearing his throat. He picked up the ceramic bowl that Daadi had given him as a way of explanation.

“Woh Daadi ne kaha tha ki malish kar do. And you should wait at least an hour before you go in to shower.” Vansh said, growing warm.

“Mein kar lungi.” Riddhima responded, her cheeks growing red.

“Back par kar na hai. Tumhare haath pahunch jayenge?” He looked down at her small hands and knew that they couldn’t.

Riddhima fidgeted with the clothes in her hand and shifted in her spot.

“Mein Daadi ko keh deti hoon.” She made a move towards the door.

Vansh blocked her. “Daadi ne mujhe kaha hai.”

Riddhima looked up at him briefly with widened eyes before she looked away embarrassed.

“Don’t worry. I’ll keep my eyes closed.” He told her.

Riddhima raised her eyes at him. “Aankhen band kar ke massage karna - yeh bhi talent hai?”

Vansh smirked and nodded. It brought out a blushing smile from her. Even though she may not have intended it, Vansh was thankful for her teasing remark. It cut out the heavy tension that was hanging in the air quite significantly.

He watched Riddhima place her clothes on the edge of the bed, then walk towards the side she slept. She stared at it not quite sure of what to do. When her bangles clinked against one another, she took her seat in front of the vanity desk and began removing them. Vansh knew she was biding time until she would be asked to strip in front of him.

He gulped and looked away. His own heart was racing at the mere idea of seeing so much of her bare skin. He couldn’t even begin to comprehend what Riddhima may be feeling. He looked over his shoulder and saw her sans any jewelry.

Keeping his back to her, he instructed her, “Kapre utharo.”

His two words brought back all the tension from before. His hands became sweaty and his mind was being racked with concerns of overstepping his boundaries. But what boundaries exactly? She was his wife, and he was her husband. His body craved her and he has seen the unmistakable signs of hers doing the same. Is it really that wrong if he chose to express his carnal desires for her?

He twisted his body and saw Riddhima in the process of removing her red suit. Vansh froze in his spot. It wasn’t the first time he was seeing her bare stomach. He would catch glimpses of it every time she wore a saree, but he supposed the context had never been one quite like this. He could easily curb his desires then for he never got to see it in its entirety. It would always be profile views or covered by various fabrics that made up the pallu to her sarees. He could justify it, excuse it, ignore it. But how was he expected to do the same for her breasts that were tightly contained by a simple black bra? Simple, yet so enticing.

Vansh licked his lips and clutched the bowl in his hands just a little tighter. He knew his eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open. He tried to compose himself but it was difficult to do so when his wife was presenting herself to him as one of the most beautiful creatures to walk the earth.

Her dress was being slipped off of her head and Vansh turned back around so that she couldn’t see his immediate reaction. Vansh silently admonished himself for his behavior. He needed to have a better grip on himself.

He heard the bed squeak. When he faced his left, he saw Riddhima plant herself against the mattress, stomach side down. She was pulling the blanket up to cover her bottom when Vansh began walking towards her. He sat gently beside her and glanced at her back.

Clearing his throat, he told her, “You have to take off your bra too. Varna malish sahi se nahi hogi.”

Riddhima sat back up and glanced his way with lowered lashes. She faced her back towards him and Vansh, for some reason, felt like she was asking him to remove it for her. He placed the ceramic bowl on the nightstand and brought his hands towards the hooked clasps at the same time as she did. Their fingers collided and Riddhima visibly shook before him. They both brought their hands down and took a moment to calm their racing hearts.

“Sorry, I-I didn’t-” Vansh spoke weakly.

He closed his eyes at his indiscretion.

“I-It’s okay.” She mumbled.

Vansh doesn’t know what propelled him to ask her, “Mein khol doon?”

He had been half expecting her to turn around and scold him for trying to get too close to her. Instead, she slightly looked over her shoulder and nodded. Vansh’s eyes widened slightly at her willingness. He didn’t dare ask her about it for the second time fearing she would change her mind.

He brought his hands back towards the hooked clasps and undid them. Though he didn’t have a frontal view, he saw from the sides of her chest how her breasts relaxed once the tight cloth was opened. He slipped his fingers underneath the straps and brought them down over her shoulders. He should have done a quick work of them but this was such a rare opportunity for both of them that he didn’t see the point of rushing through it. He leaned closer, slanted his body and gazed at Riddhima’s beautiful face. She had her eyes closed, and was breathing heavily but there was no fear. It was rather a nervousness for what was going to come next.

The straps and her bra hung loosely over her chest. The only thing keeping it up was the tight pressing of her arms against her side.

“Riddhima.” He whispered, making her shiver. “Bahein kholo.”

When she didn’t immediately do so, Vansh gently moved her arms outwards. The bra slipped out of her secure hold and Riddhima released a shaky breath. Vansh’s temptation was at an all time high but he refused to look at her until she was completely willing. He pressed his forehead against the back of her head and inhaled deeply.

“Lie down.” His voice came out in a shaky breath.

Riddhima moved back against his chest and had started to slide sideways onto the mattress. Vansh’s heart raced as she was laying on her back and not her stomach as she was supposed to.

“Riddhima, your back.” He spoke with a rapidly beating heart.

“What?” She asked, opening her eyes.

Vansh swallowed to clear his throat. “You were supposed to lay on your back.”

It was as if realization of her action dawned upon her just then. Her eyes darted around, her tongue wetted her lips, and her chest rose and fell from how heavy it had started to breathe.

“Relax.” He told her. “I didn’t see anything. You can still turn around.”

Her doe-like eyes stared at him. As the seconds ticked by, Vansh’s resolve began to weaken. If she didn’t turn around right away, there’s no telling what he would do.

“Riddhima, please. If you don’t…” He looked down at her lips.

They trembled under his intense gaze. He swallowed.

“Riddhima, please.” He too, began to tremble.

“Vansh.” She whispered.

He closed his eyes and gave her a few more seconds to do as he had asked. The bed sheets ruffled as her body turned around. He breathed out a huge sigh of relief when he saw her bare back in front of him.

He dipped his fingers into the oil and pressed them against Riddhima’s back. She gasped at the new contact on her skin. Using both hands, Vansh rubbed the oil all over her back. He saw her fingers clutch the pillow covers.

“Dard ho raha hai?” He asked, pressing his thumbs into her shoulder blades.

She shook her head.

“If it does, bata dena.” He instructed, moving his fingers in circles.

Minutes passed in silence wherein Vansh massaged Riddhima’s back and except for a few moans, no other sound had been heard from her. From her shoulder blades to her spine, all the way down to the little dip on her lower back, every inch of her skin was covered meticulously by him. He ran his hands over her back once more.

“Riddhima.” When she didn’t respond, he craned his neck over her, and called to her again. “Riddhima.”

Still no response. Her eyes were closed, her body was resting, and her breaths were coming out in an even rhythm. Vansh softly smiled.

“Goodnight Riddhima.” He pressed a kiss against her cheek.

It was when he pulled away that he began panicking. He shouldn’t have done that. She’s asleep for goodness’ sake.

Cursing himself, he pulled up the blanket over her body and left for the bathroom to wash his hands. When he walked back into the bedroom, he glanced at her briefly before he grabbed the ceramic bowl.

Vansh shook his head and left the room to head towards the kitchen so that he could discard the rest of the oil. He scolded himself heavily for his transgression. How could he have done that to her? So what if she’s his wife? So what if his attraction towards her was increasing? He shouldn’t have kissed her like that.

Vansh halted when he saw his step-mom enter the kitchen with her own empty mug. She gave him a smile and Vansh didn’t feel like returning it. The sight of her atop the staircase while his wife rolled down troubled him immensely. He didn’t believe she had a hand in his wife’s little accident, but he couldn’t shake away the negative feeling he was getting towards her.

Maybe some sort of animosity had brewed between them while he was gone. After all, Riddhima had accused her of trying to poison him.

“Aaj ke baad aap Riddhima ke paas nahi jayengi.” He asserted.

She looked back at him surprised. “Vansh?”

“I don’t know what’s going on between you two, but I don’t want you near her anymore.” He repeated.

“Vansh, did I do something wrong?” She asked with a scrunch of her eyebrows.

“That doesn’t matter. I’m telling you you won’t go anywhere near her. There’s nothing more to discuss.” Vansh walked away to further prove his point.

When he came back into his room, he locked the door and watched Riddhima as she slept soundly. He grabbed a spare pillow and blanket and slept on the sofa.

* * *

Through the mirror’s reflection, Vansh watched Riddhima stand a few feet away from him. She bit her lip, played with her fingers, and looked around.

“Kuch kehna hai tumhe?” He asked, as he ran a brush through his hair.

“Huh? Haan.” She finally looked at him through the mirror. “Woh, thank you kehna tha. Kal raat ke liye.”

Vansh gave her a single nod and slipped the watch over his wrist. She still stood there, her mouth moving as if she wanted to say something.

“Abhi bhi kuch kehna hai?” He asked.

“Tum sofe par kyun soye?” Her words tumbled out of her.

Vansh looked up at her surprised. He didn’t think she would have cared so much.

“Tum,” She gulped, “problem thi kya? Bed par?” She asked quietly.

Vansh turned around to face her. He didn’t think she would quite appreciate learning the fact that he had kissed her against her will.

“No.” He clipped.

“Toh phir?” She further asked. “Why didn’t you...? Tum kal raat ko bhi…” She trailed off.

“What?”

“You didn’t…” She lowered her head and stared at her toes.

Curious, Vansh walked towards her. Towering over her, he asked, “I didn’t what Riddhima? Apne sawal aise adhure mat chodo. Pure kar ke pucho.”

She gulped and looked away. Her cheeks were insanely red and her eyes were watering.

“Rehne do.” She mumbled and turned to move.

With a single step, Vansh blocked her. He was close enough that he could feel the heat emanating from her body.

“I didn’t what Riddhima?” Though he had a fairly good idea of what she was referring to, he wanted to hear it from her mouth.

“Nothing.” She swiped her hand against her cheek.

She didn’t do that good of a job in wiping her tears away. Vansh captured the remaining lingering tears with his thumb.

“Riddhima,” He spoke in a low voice, “What did you want me to do?”

“Nothing.” Her head lowered, her voice was barely audible.

He cupped her face and lifted her head but she still kept her eyes lowered.

“Riddhima, tell me.” He leaned closer to her. “What did you want me to do?”

She closed her eyes. Slanted, Vansh hovered his lips over hers. As he closed his eyes and pressed his lips against hers, he sincerely hoped he didn’t project his own feelings onto her.

The kiss had been incredibly brief. Just a single touch so that she could pull out if it was indeed not what she had wanted.

When she didn’t react, still hovering over her, he asked her in a whisper, “Is this what you wanted?”

He opened his eyes and saw her nod her head. His heart raced with elation.

“Riddhima.” He spoke in surprise.

He  needed her to say it. Riddhima opened her eyes and ran them over his face.

“Say it.” He insisted with a heavy whisper.

“I want you to kiss me.” She confessed.

That was it. That was all that Vansh needed for the very next second, he had pulled Riddhima in for a heated kiss. With his hands against her waist, he kept her pressed tightly against himself. His lips moved furiously against hers as if he wouldn’t ever get this chance again. Riddhima’s hands clambered to get a decent holding of him. Vansh slightly lowered himself so that he could lift her up and lay her on the bed.

Their lips parted and they took a moment to catch their breath.

“You wanted me here Riddhima?” He asked, kissing along her jaw. “You wanted me to sleep with you?”

“Yes.” She gasped.

“Why?” He asked, bringing his lips down to her collarbone.

“Because…”

“Because?”

“I wanted you to touch me.” She turned her head and Vansh began littering kisses along the side of her neck.

He broke into a grin. “But I did touch you Riddhima. Back massage toh meine hi toh diya hai.”

“Before that.” She mumbled.

“What?” He asked, out of breath.

He hovered over her again and removed a lock of hair that had come across her face. There was a shy smile gracing her lips.

“Before the massage.” She repeated. “I wanted you to touch me.”

Vansh’s heart beat fast. Leaning in to kiss her, he brought his hands up to cup her breasts. Riddhima broke the kiss with a sharp gasp.

“Is this what you wanted?” He asked, squeezing her breasts together.

She slowly nodded. Vansh kissed her again and continued to fondle her. If only she didn’t have her clothes on right now.

Her hands looped around his neck to deepen the kiss, and he felt one of her legs rub against the back of his thigh.

“Fck Riddhima.” He moaned, breaking the kiss and dropping his head against her chest.

He really wished he didn’t have to go into work right now. He gave her another kiss against the cheek and pulled away from her. Scooting herself back on the bed, Riddhima sat up and adjusted her suit.

Vansh rubbed her cheek with his thumb and told her, “Kaam par jaana hai. Varna trust me, I would never leave you like this.”

“But you did last night.” She replied in a small voice. “You kissed me, then you just left.”

Vansh was surprised. “You know about that?”

She nodded. “Woh,” She pointed at her cheeks, “your beard.”

Vansh looked away slightly embarrassed. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.” He lowered his eyes in shame. “You were sleeping, and we’ve never,” He took a deep breath, “you know we’ve never, we don’t have that kind of relationship. I crossed a line I shouldn’t have.”

Riddhima stood at the edge of the bed on her knees, and pressed a soft kiss against his cheek.

“Jaldi ghar aana.” Vansh didn’t know how she did it, but she somehow made her smile both shy and tempting. “My legs are aching.” She fiddled with the buttons on his shirt. “I think another massage will do the trick.”

Vansh was amazed by the confidence she was growing.

With heated eyes, he told her, “Soch lo Riddhima. Aisa na ho ki dard zyaada bar jaye.”

Riddhima glanced at his lips before looking him in the eye. “Tumhara har dard seh lungi Vansh.”

Unable to stop himself, Vansh brought her in for another heated kiss. It was when Riddhima had started opening his buttons that he held her wrists to stop her.

“I really have to go Riddhima.” He groaned.

“Please jaldi ghar aana.” She requested, unable to keep her hands off of him.

Vansh kissed her again and led her back against the mattress. “I will. Just stay ready.”

“I’m ready right now.” She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in for another kiss.

“Riddhima, please.” He pulled away with a heavy breath. Giving her a gentle kiss, he told her, “Tonight. Humein koi nahi roke ga. I promise.”

He slowed down her passions with an extremely languid kiss. At last she nodded and let him go.

“I’ll be waiting.” Her words filled him with a warm happiness.

He kissed her on the forehead, and walked over to the mirror to fix himself up. 

Gathering his belongings, he gave Riddhima a kiss on the cheek. “See you soon.”

As he left for work, Vansh did so with a grand smile. It was nice knowing someone was waiting for you to come back home.


End file.
